


Конец эпохи

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: — Это же конец эпохи, — говорит Майкрофт. И мир продолжает вращаться вокруг своей оси.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946
Kudos: 1





	Конец эпохи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of an Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687301) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



**1.** — Это же конец эпохи, — говорит Майкрофт.  
И мир продолжает вращаться вокруг своей оси.  
«Неправда, — думает Шерлок, — это всего лишь начало новых приключений (возможно, не таких забавных, как прежде, но всё равно очень захватывающих)».

**2.** В его желудке между тем будто бы порхает рой бабочек, в крови синтезируется адреналин, который, яростно стуча где-то на подкорке сознания, навязчиво зудит непреодолимым желанием положить ладонь на шею Джона и притянуть его ближе…

**3.** — Ты. Это всегда ты. Джон Уотсон, ты направляешь меня.  
Шерлок идёт вперёд, произнося это, а Джон, невысокий, очаровательный, прекрасный Джон, встаёт со своего места и спрашивает:  
— Что мне нужно делать?

**4.** «Мне нужно, — думает он, — чтобы ты открыл глаза и увидел доказательства. Всё это время они были здесь, Джон, прямо перед тобой. Для тебя».  
Последнее доказательство.

**5.** — Я должен кое-что сказать. Давно хотел, и никак не получалось, — говорит он позже, стоя на взлётной полосе. Его дыхание прерывается, время вокруг них, кажется, замедляет свой ход, удерживая Шерлока в ловушке этого мгновения. Резко выдыхая, Джон хмурится, по-военному поднимает подбородок, чтобы пронзительно посмотреть Шерлоку прямо в глаза, и всё становится очень, очень понятным.

**6.** — Шерлок — это женское имя.  
Он наблюдает, как напряжённое выражение лица Джона сменяется улыбкой, как он смеётся, на лице самого Шерлока мнимый проблеск сожаления (побочный эффект разума, омрачённого безответными чувствами, человеческой ошибкой — любовью).

**7.** — Игра не бывает окончена, — уверяет он Джона.  
Но эта — закончена. Она беззвучно умерла где-то в промежутке между фальшивым самоубийством, возвращением из мёртвых, их израненной дружбой, женщиной с белыми волосами, улыбкой, похожей на выстрел, и глазами, устремлёнными только на Джона, между пулей в груди и уверенной рукой, выхватывающей Браунинг из заднего кармана Джона, надавливающей на спусковой крючок, когда в прицеле Чарльз Огастус Магнуссен, разрушенный, уничтоженный, падающий замертво на землю. Мёртвый ещё до того, как упадёт.

**8.** — Это были самые лучшие времена.  
Они расстаются, и их троица окончательно распадается.  
Джон, Шерлок и их общее забвение.


End file.
